


Truce

by My_Young_Friend



Category: Eastwick
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Young_Friend/pseuds/My_Young_Friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You boys just need to learn to share."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airspaniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airspaniel/gifts).



“You boys just need to learn to share.”

It had been a joke. No really, it had. Then Darryl had smiled like he'd been waiting for her to suggest it and Chad, _Chad_ , had shrugged as though he was happy to go along with that.

There had been a time between then and now, there had to have been because then she was clothed and so were they. Now, not so much, and there were hands _everywhere_. One was stroking her breasts, each in turn, another was pulling her head back by the hair, a third was between her legs, fingers alternately stroking and plunging inside.

"You have no idea what you're in for, Roxie." That gravel-laced voice could only be Darryl, his lips caressing her ear as he spoke. A hand made its way between her round ass-cheeks and Roxie's immediate reaction was wondering where and when Darryl had gotten his hands on lube. Chad leaned forward to kiss her, fingers pushing into her core and thumb stroking her clit the way he knew would make her toes curl. Darryl must have been waiting for the distraction as he gently eased a finger inside her puckered hole.

She flinched, but Chad kept up his rhythmic assault on her senses while Darryl kissed the nape of her neck, circling his finger to stretch her before a second finger joined it. He pushed both she and Chad downwards, pinning them in place, Chad’s free hand around her waist, holding her up in a half-seated position. Chad took the hint and withdrew his other hand. The noise she made was damn near humiliating but right now she could no more easily have turned off the sun than hold it back.

"It's alright, babe," Chad promised, lining up and gently pushing inside. She held herself up as the joint sensations of Chad's cock and Darryl's fingers worked inside her. The angle wasn't quite right, so she went to move Chad's hand.

"Uh-uh" Darryl instructed, curling her over further and then it was right. Each slow thrust from Chad hit her clit with such perfection that she barely noticed as Darryl removed his fingers. She allowed herself a little pride at the way Chad had been reduced to half-sentences, because damn, Roxie, still got it.

There was a stretch and slight burn as Darryl pushed inside her. She'd never been a great fan of anal but this was something. Dual sensations left her struggling to take in everything that was happening. The fullness alone was overwhelming, but the joint rhythms made the feeling almost unbearable. Just the right side of almost.

She vaguely heard Darryl say something to Chad, who reacted with harder and deeper thrusts. Darryl matched them. After a moment, Roxie realised they were still competing. While inside her.

She was going to give them hell for this later.

For now, she went with it. Each thrust from Chad pushing her further back onto Darryl and each parry from Darryl forcing her down onto Chad. It was too much; it shouldn't be possible to cope with this, this relentless assault. She couldn't catch her breath, gasping and panting for air. The sounds around her could have ruined angels and made demons blush and she had literally no idea who was making them anymore. All she could think of was that this might actually kill her.

The slow building crescendo of her orgasm was reaching its peak. She tried to find a way of conveying it but couldn't speak. When Darryl bit down hard on her shoulder, it was too late to do anything. She moaned in a way more wanton than even she'd be willing to admit. The fight between Chad and Darryl continued until Chad conceded, shuddering beneath them and inside her as he rode out the effects. Darryl thrust twice more as though exulting in his triumph and then finished, his deep breaths reverberating where his chest was pressed against her back.

As they untangled themselves, one thought was clear in Roxie's mind. Darryl may have won this sortie, but the fight was far from over.


End file.
